Secret Touches
by Arielen
Summary: Three times, Katara and Zuko came in close touch to each other and the young waterbender felt a strange sensation, leading her and the banished prince on a destined path. Zutara. Please R&R.


**Title:** _Secret Touches_

**Character(s):** Zuko, Katara

**Pairing(s):** Zuko/Katara (Zutara)

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 800 +

**Warnings:** /

**A/N: **_Three times, Katara and Zuko came in close touch to each other and the young waterbender felt a strange sensation, leading her and the banished prince on a destined path. Zutara. Please R&R._

Please have mercy, if there are to much misspellings and errors. I am not a native speaker and still a novice in writing stories in a language I have learned in school more than 20 years ago. So be gentle and helpful if you like to write something about the little story. I would be happy.

**Acknowledgments: **_Avatar:__The Last Airbender_ was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; copyright for this property is held by Viacom International, Inc.. I own nothing.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

The first time, they touched secretly, she was tied to a tree. Prince Zuko, tried to find out, where Aang and Sokka had hidden. Her sworn enemy stood close to her, speaking words full of threads and insolences, finally offering her the necklace of her mother, she had lost several days before. It was an alluring offer, but she resisted the urge. She would not become a traitor.

Katara shivered when his fingers and hand touched her cheek and neck, willingly or in accident, she did not know … or when his lips nearly brushed over her ear, speaking soft but dangerous words.

But it wasn't fear.

She only felt invisible sparks dancing between her and the firebender, the heat of his body under the armor. The sun was still burning deep in his eyes in the darkness, and the flames of his desire singing in his voice. For just a short and sweet moment she let her self-control go and dared to think about playing with the fire next to her. She was tempted to be consumed by the thrilling sensation of her opposite element, although it would burn her to the bones.

But before that could happen, the pirates and his uncle returned…

+o+o+o+

The next time she touched him in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. Imprisoned by Azula, the ruthless princess of the Firenation in the secret cave, they were forced to kill each other or …

They had chosen to speak. And although she put all her anger and hate in her words, he didn't shout back, but apologized. She was shocked surprised by his change, because that wasn't the arrogant prince any more, who fought with her in the Spirit Oasis of the Northern Water Tribe and kidnapped Aang.

In his eyes, she saw another light than anger and arrogance. His quiet and humiliate behavior helped her to overcome old prejudices and give him another chance to redeem himself.

She was filled with sympathy, when she stood before him. It was more than a matter of trust, when he allowed her to touch her his scar. A sudden warmth filled her heart, because now he shivered under her fingertips in the same sensation she once felt. Maybe that he now felt the coolness of the moon and the water in her veins, soothing the last burns of his hatred, cruelty and anger.

There was a hidden flame, hidden deep beneath his surface which made him different from all the firebenders she had met before. There was a warm and passionate fire, buried behind all this walls, he had hidden his soul. Katara made a decision. Maybe the water from the pool of the Spirit Oasis could clear the way for the dancing embers of his true personality. Again her body and soul were drawn to him like the magnetic needle of the compasse to the poles.

But then they were disturbed by Aang and Uncle Iroh, who reminded Karara and Zuko about their current Crossroads of Destiny forced them on different paths and opposide sides once more and destroyed the delicate bond between them.

+o+o+o+

Balance and hope was restored, when they met again in the Western Air Temple and Zuko searched for forgiveness. But Katara forced him to prove himself worthy of her trust once more, because she hadn't forgotten how deep his treachery in Old Ba Sing Se burned in her heart. And the former Prince and enemy succeeded in a way, which gave her hope again. But when she forgave him and hugged the prince – it was still only in friendship.

+o+o+o+

The third time they touched in the capital of the Fire Nation. In the fateful Agni-Kai with his insane sister, Zuko had made the ultimate sacrifice. He risked his own life for hers in catching the lightning, Azula had aimed at Katara. Although he could release most of the energy, his body was severely damaged.

And when Katara pulled him in her arms it was not only a healer's, but a lover's embrace. Her hands softly turned him around and then – after catching some water - her fingers touched his chest, soothing the pain in his heart.

When fire and water mingled, her fingertips prickled. She gasped, while he moaned in the last moments of agony, but none destroyed the delicate and unforgetable sweetness of the moment.

Suddenly they were caught in the swirling hights and dephts of temptation and desire. Although they remained in their positions, they felt the intense touch of her bodies and souls and breathed simultaniously. And then Katara saw _a sparkling flame dancing on deep blue and clear water, causing little waves. The colours changed, when the scene was bathed by the light of the sun setting at the western and and the moon rising at the eastern horizon_.

And when she looked in Zukos eyes she discovered that he had shared the vision.

"Thank you", he wispered hoarsely.

"I had to thank you," She answered. "You've saved my live."

But they both knew, that more had happened between them.

+o+o+o+

Although they would return to their duties as Waterbending Master and Firelord, rejoin with Aang and Mai, they would never forget that those secret touches had forged an unbreakable bond between them.

_They still were Fire and Water the opposite elements._

_But the difference was one of the rules of Yin and Yang._

_One day destiny would force them to become one -  
_

_and therefore whole again._


End file.
